Reales Pesadillas
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: La guerra ha dejado huella en todos y nadie se libra de las pesadillas pero las de Draco Malfoy son distintas. Las de Draco no son sólo pesadillas, son recuerdos que sólo son capaces de escapar del fondo de su mente mientras él duerme. Son la realidad recreada en un sueño. Son los momentos más horribles de su vida, persiguiéndole.


**¡Hola!  
Traigo un nuevo fic esta vez un poquito más angustioso de lo que suelo hacer pero bueno, tampoco es nada fuera de los límites. Se supone que es gore pero creo que no lo he conseguido del todo. En fin, yo me he entretenido escribiendo y eso es suficiente :))**

**Espero que os guste. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: los personajes y lugares aquí descritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre "Gore" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."_**

* * *

**Reales Pesadillas.**

_Las brasas del hogar no bastaban para romper la oscuridad de la habitación y el fuego soltaba sus últimos lamentos en forma de débiles chispas. El lugar estaba completamente vacío a excepción de la figura que colgaba del techo, maniatada. Draco Malfoy sentía la fibra de la soga enterrándose duramente en su piel, manchándose de sangre roja y produciéndole un latigazo de dolor que ya casi era incapaz de sentir. Sentía el cuerpo dormido y a penas era consciente de su desnudez, algo que un tiempo atrás le había parecido humillante y que ahora carecía de importancia. Su cuerpo se había vuelto un saco de huesos y piel y las magulladuras contrastaban contra la palidez de la última. Su pelo sucio, enredado y más largo de lo que lo había llevado jamás, se le pegaba en la frente formando una mezcla de cabello, sudor y sangre seca. _

_Su cuerpo laxo se tensó inmediatamente al escuchar la puerta de la sala abriéndose y espasmos de puro terror produjeron oleada tras oleada de dolor que sólo eran el aperitivo de lo que sabía que iba a comenzar. Un cuerpo esbelto y de andares sinuosos se adentró en la habitación. La túnica negra y holgada se movía alrededor del ser al ritmo de una inexistente brisa, incluso cuando se quedó quieto, mirándole. Los dedos blancos y largos de Voldemort se cerraban en torno a su varita y una sonrisa danzaba en sus finos labios. Una sonrisa cruel y de deleite. _

_No hubo palabras entre ellos antes del cruciatus pero nunca las había habido. _

_Draco sentía cómo sus gritos iban desgarrando poco a poco su garganta. Sus venas estaban llenas de fuego y su cerebro explotaría en cualquier momento, convertido en una masa de sangre y materia gris. El dolor venía de dentro a afuera y Draco sólo deseaba arrancarse la carne a tiras y buscar dentro de sí mismo la fuente de ese dolor aunque tuviese que pasar entre sus propios órganos, aunque tuviese que arrancarse el corazón. En algún lugar lejano de su mente le pareció escuchar a Voldemort diciendo algo pero el dolor era demasiado como para entender cualquier cosa más allá de él. Sólo después de lo que parecía una eternidad, se dio cuenta de que la cruciatus había parado. De pronto, sintió que chocaba contra el suelo. Soltó un gemido pero su cerebro no había registrado ningún dolor producido por el golpe. Voldemort dirigió su varita al cuerpo de Draco y este comenzó a arrastrarse por el mármol detrás de él, tirado por una correar invisible. La parte más lúcida de su mente rezó para que su madre no le viese en ese estado. Le rompería el corazón. _

_Draco no estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba en la mansión siendo torturado o, en su defecto, torturando. Aún no había decidido cuál de las dos opciones era la peor. Recordaba haber escapado con Snape de Hogwarts tras su intento fallido de asesinato. Dumbledore. Dumbledore estaba muerto. Esas tres simples palabras eran las que le habían quitado toda la esperanza, había confiado durante un segundo en él, en su protección, pero entonces habían llegado los mortífagos y todo se había ido al traste. Sin Albus Dumbledore, ¿quién se iba a preocupar por ellos?¿Quién arriesgaría su vida para salvarles? Nadie. Ya no les quedaba más esperanza que la de rezar para que ese estúpido de Potter venciese. _

_Había escuchado a Voldemort decir que le quería en Hogwarts el próximo curso, ¿pensaba mandarlo tal y como estaba en ese momento?¿Tan roto y acabado? No, seguramente no. Así que lo más probable es que aún quedasen muchas y largas vacaciones de verano. ¿Cuándo dejaría de torturarle?¿En un mes?¿Dentro de dos semanas?¿Hoy? Draco sólo podía desear que acabase. Que hubiese un fin a todo ese dolor porque no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a soportarlo. La correa invisible que tiraba de su cuerpo pareció aflojar su agarre hasta desaparecer completamente. Draco miró a su alrededor y reconoció una de las tantas salas de té que se mantenían en desuso. _

_Draco había pasado por muchos horrores ese año, había sido torturado física y mentalmente, había torturado a muchos muggles en contra de su voluntad y había visto cómo Voldemort torturaba a su familia sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Pero ninguna de esas cosas le había preparado para lo que Voldemort había pensado esa vez. Su madre, su querida madre, la mujer que había tratado de protegerlo de este infierno como había podido. Su madre estaba en la misma posición en la que él se había encontrado minutos antes: maniatada, colgada del techo, completamente desnuda. Draco no quería mirar a su madre en ese estado, no quería guardar ese recuerdo de ella así como esperaba que ella no le estuviese mirando en ese momento. Pero podía sentir sus ojos infinitamente azules clavados en él y fue imposible resistirse a mirarla. Arrepentimiento. Era eso lo que Draco vio en los ojos de su madre y comprendió que Narcissa Malfoy no estaba preocupada por el dolor o la vergüenza de la situación sino por conseguir su perdón. El perdón de su hijo. Sólo que Draco no sentía que hubiese algo que perdonar. Ella lo había intentado, había intentado quitarle la idea de ser mortífago, le habló durante semanas, meses incluso, para que no tomara la Marca pero él fue demasiado obtuso para entenderlo. Todo lo que Draco estaba pasando no era más que producto de su propia estupidez. _

—_¿No es bonito? Ah, el amor de una madre...—Draco miró con odio a Voldemort, que se atrevía a burlarse de ellos. Draco estaba aterrado y débil pero nunca había dejado que le pisasen de esa forma. Aún quedaba algo de desafío en él—. No me mires así, Draco. Crucio._

_De nuevo ese sentimiento. Draco sintió más que oyó el grito de su madre pero no quedaba nada en su cabeza capaz de enfocar otra cosa que no fuera el dolor de la maldición. Se retorció en el suelo perdiéndose en esa espiral de dolor que no acababa. Era como si infinitas agujas se clavaran en su piel, como si tuviese fuego por sangre, como si sus órganos explotaran, sus huesos se rompieran y astillaran, traspasando el músculo y la piel, era como si su cerebro se derritiera poco a poco. Y todo al mismo tiempo y mil veces más doloroso. Eterno. El dolor era eterno, imparable. Cuando Voldemort levantó la maldición no pudo hacer nada más que gemir. Estaba casi agradecido. _

—_Por favor...—suplicaba su madre—. Por favor, haz conmigo lo que quieras pero él no...Mi hijo no._

_Escuchar sus palabras fue más doloroso que la cruciatus. Su madre, antaño orgullosa, rebajándose de esa manera, suplicando. A ese mestizo hipócrita. Ira fría latía en su interior pero no podía hacer nada para detener a ese monstruo. _

—_Tranquila, Narcissa. El Señor Tenebroso es compasivo—Draco estuvo a punto de cometer la imprudencia de comentar que hablaba como un jodido elfo doméstico pero se contuvo a tiempo—. Ya no más, Draco. En un mes empezarán las clases y te quiero en el colegio. Verás que este año te diviertes mucho más que los anteriores. _

—_Gracias, mi lord—susurró su madre pareciendo verdaderamente agradecida. _

—_No me lo agradezcas tan pronto, Narcissa. A ti todavía te queda mucho tiempo para conseguir mi perdón. ¡Crucio!_

—_¡NO!_

—Draco, amor, ¿estás bien?

Draco Malfoy miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su cama, en su casa y la mujer que le llamaba con preocupación evidente era su esposa, Astoria. Draco sentía las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su acelerada respiración. Estaba prácticamente hiperventilando. Sentía la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo por el sudor, estaba empapado. Astoria le acarició ligeramente la espalda y él se giró a mirarla.

—Sólo...Sólo ha sido una pesadilla, Astoria. No te preocupes.

—Desde luego que me preocupo, Draco—ella le miró con tristeza—. ¿Me la cuentas?

—Es la misma de siempre. La del verano después de la muerte de Dumbledore.

Astoria asintió, comprendiendo de cuándo le hablaba. Ambos sabían que no era una simple pesadilla. Ese verano habían sido los meses más horribles para Draco y el recuerdo de los días en los que Voldemort se entretenía torturando a su madre le perseguiría hasta la muerte. Este día había sido especialmente malo y más de una vez salía a relucir en forma de pesadilla.

—Todo está bien, dragón. Estoy aquí y todo eso ya ha pasado. Nadie volverá a hacer daño a tu familia.

Draco se dejó abrazar y consolar. Ahí, en brazos de la mujer que amaba, tuvo la seguridad de que sus palabras eran ciertas, que jamás volverían a hacerles daño porque él no iba a cometer los mismos errores que entonces. No sería como su padre, nunca arrastraría a su hijo a un infierno como el que él había tenido que pasar. Y con esa certeza, pudo volver a conciliar el sueño y esquivar, al menos por esa noche, a sus pesadillas.


End file.
